


Born Royal

by Cloudy_Kitten



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Kitten/pseuds/Cloudy_Kitten





	

"IRENE! WHERE ARE MY DIMOND EARRINGS!" The voice of Princess Katrine boomed throughout the palace and just as normal, Katrine was getting everything she wanted. Well almost.

"Katrine darling where are you going?" Queen Ophelia, Katrine's mother asked in a loud tone of voice. Katrine was standing in the grand entry hall. She was wearing riding attire.

"Going dragon riding mother," Katrine said confidently.

"No you're not! It's too dangerous for a princess."

"But mother!"

"No buts."


End file.
